An enterprise may employ many varied processes, procedures, and tools to implement change. Depending on the applications that are supported by a technology team the process may be manual, semi-automated, or fully automated. It is imperative to determine a consolidated process and an effective communication mechanism for teams supporting the customer to manage and document detail the steps of change. Further, it is important to achieve high levels of transparency to identify the exact location of the change in a lifecycle and the personnel associated with the change.